Retour dans le temps avec les Maraudeurs
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Ma premiere fic!!!!!! Elle est bien je trouve!!! c toute cute!!!!!!! c les maraudeurs en deuxieme années et ils découvert le tit secret de mumus en bikini bleu... en fafou??!!! Review pleasse


Me voici avec ma premiere fic !!!!!!!!!!!!! je la trouve bonne moi !!! tout cas je veux des Review !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 Une pleine lune dangereuse !  
  
Cloîtrer dans son lit, le jeune garçon pleure, il pleure le monde, il pleure la vie de l'avoir fais loup-garou. Son ami, James qu'il connaissait depuis sa toute première visite sur le chemin de traverse, ou l'ont peu acheter ses fourniture scolaire dans le monde de la magie, car il faut préciser que ce jeune garçon pleurants la vie et son ami James sont des sorcier et sont en deuxième année au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Remus ? Demandas gentiment James.  
  
-Demain.. demain c'est la pleine lune.Sanglotas Remus.  
  
-Et alors ? Demanda James sans comprendre.  
  
-Je.. je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous.Expliqua Remus.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demandas encore une fois James.  
  
-Parce que. James il faut que je te dise.. Dit Remus en releva la tête, je suis.  
  
-HEY James viens vite ! S'écria Sirius Black leur ami a la porte du dortoir des garçons ou se trouvais James et Remus.  
  
-Sirius tu voit bien que je parle a Remus ? Dit James avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
  
-Tu a quelque chose a me cacher maintenant ? Dit Sirius irrité.  
  
-Non. bien sur ! Remus tu nous le dit a nous deux ? Demandas James en se tournas vers Remus qui avait a présent le visage livide.  
  
-Je.. je. non. plus tard. répondit Remus en baisant la tête.  
  
-Bon. très bien. alors qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent Sirius ? Demandas James en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, Sirius. Remus restas quelque instant après que ces deux meilleurs amis est quitter le dortoir, il se levas et allas regarder par la fenêtre, demain il serais la en bas dehors tout seul, théoriser par ce qu'il pourrais faire par cette nuit de pleine lune. Puis il finit par oublier ces soucis et retournas dans la salle commune ou se trouvais James, Sirius, Peter, un autre copains de sa bande, Lyli, Myamora et Assia. Il s'assis a coter de James qui le regardas inquiet, Remus lui fit signe que tout allais bien et tout les sept, ils commenças a préparer leur futur escapade qui auras lieu le lendemain même. Ils montèrent tous les sept dans leur dortoir que lorsque qu'ils fut 23h. Remus regardas encore une fois dehors, qu'allais t'il arriver le lendemain soir ? Il finit par se coucher, il souhaitas bonne nuit a ses trois s'amis et s'endormis aussitôt.  
  
De l'autre coter du lit a baldaquin de Remus, James les yeux grand ouvert se demande bien se qui se passe avec son ami, il fini par renoncer et s'endormis a son tour.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Remus fut réveiller a 8h par Sirius qui tiras les rideaux de son lit en criant :  
  
-Debout la dedans, on fais pas la grâce mâtiner un samedi et surtout pas aujourd'hui ! Remus entendit quelqu'un marmonner pas très loin de son lit.  
  
-Aller aller James ! je me suis lever a l'aube moi ! j'ai tout préparer pour ne pas que les filles viennent, on ne peut pas se permettre d'emmener 3 autre personne avec nous on risque de se faire entendre. Et de plus Dumbledore ne serais pas très content ! James marmonnas quelque chose peu compréhensible puis finit par dire :  
  
-C'est bon je me lève ! Il cherchas a tâtons ses lunette et les mis sur son nez. Remus lui, a peine réveiller, il sautas en bas de son lit, s'habillas a toute allure et filas hors du dortoir. Il dévalas les escalier en colimaçon, et sortit de la salle commune. Il courais le long du couloir juste qu'a l'infirmerie.  
  
-Madame Zandra, madames Zandra ? Cria Remus a tu- tête.  
  
-Je suis la Remus, je t'en pris du calme !  
  
-C'est la pleine lune ce soir !  
  
-Je sais, je sais très bien que c'est ce soir, mais y a pas de quoi s'affoler ! Va prendre ton petit déjeuner et revient me voir avant la tombée de la nuit ! Remus sorti de l'infirmerie en se disant que c'étais parfaitement idiot de sa part de s'être précipiter comme ça a l'infirmerie.  
  
Il marchas en direction de la grande salle, il y retrouvas ces amis assit autour de la table Gryfondor.  
  
-Ou t'est aller Remus ? Demandas Sirius.  
  
-Sirius je crois pas qu'il a envie de te le dire ! tu te sens bien Remus ? Demanda James.  
  
-Oui, oui ! Sirius on fais quoi aujourd'hui ? On va a Pré-Au-Lard ?  
  
-Je pensait a aller dans le parc près du lac pour parler un peu. bien sur si ça vous dérange pas trop ! s'empressa t' il de dire. Tous approuvaient, et avant même que les filles eurent entrer dans la grande salle, les quatre jeunes hommes l'avait quitter. Ils étaient assit dehors près du lac, le début de journée étais frais, en fin mai.  
  
-Remus Lupin ! Remus se retourna, Albus Dumbledore se tenais devant lui.  
  
-Oui ? Dit Remus en s'approchas doucement.  
  
-Viens avec moi ! je voudrais te dire quelque mots en particulier. Remus regardas ses amis et haussa les épaules. Il suivit Dumbledore juste qu'a son bureau. Ils entras tout les deux dans une magnifique pièce circulaire. Le regard de Remus fut attiré par les tableaux qu'il y étais accrocher. C'étais les anciens directeurs et directrices de l'école profondément endormit dans leurs cadres. Remus s'assit en face de Dumbledore qui s'étais assis derrière son bureau.  
  
-Remus tu connais la règle ?  
  
-La règle ? demandas Remus. Il venait de se faire tirer de ses penser, il cligna des yeux et reviens enfin sur terre.  
  
-Oh ! oui oui je la connais !  
  
-Bien, ce soir avant la couché du soleil vous viendrez ici, et je vous ennerrais a l'infirmerie d'ou vous partirez avec Mrs Zandra au saule cogneur ! Vous savez aussi que vous de devez pas sortir de la cabane hurlante ! Est ce bien clair ? Demandas Dumbledore les yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi lune !  
  
-Oui ! Dit sombrement Remus !  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui vous traquasse ?  
  
-Non !  
  
-Vous êtes sur ? Vous semblez songeur !  
  
-Non tout va bien ! Remus se levas et sorti du bureau, il marchas vers l'escalier de marbres et sorti dans le parc, il voyais ses amis assit près du lac et de l'autre coter il y avait Serverus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy et le reste de leur bande, une bande de garçons de Serpantard et ils voulaient toujours savoir ce que James, Sirius, Peter et Remus faisaient. Remus savait très bien ce que voulait Rogue, savoir a tout prix ce qu'ils faisaient pendant leur escapade. Remus s'assit a coter de James, qui parlait de ce qu'il voulait faire le soir même.  
  
-Hey, Remus qu'est ce qu'il voulait Dumbledore ? Demande Sirius.  
  
-Il ma dit que ma grand-mère étais malade et que ma mère voulait que je retourne a la maison ce soir, et Dumbledore voulait me dire que le Poudlard express va venir me chercher vers 17h ! Mentit Remus. Pendant le reste de la journée, ils restèrent dehors a parler. Lorsque le soleil ce couchas, Remus dit Aure voir a ses amis et se dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore, pendant que ses trois amis se dirigeaient vers la grande salle.  
  
-Courbette ! Dit Remus a la statut qui cachait l'entrer du bureau de Dumbledore. Il montas sur la première marche et l'escalier se mis a tourner juste qu'a une porte fermer. Remus cogna et attendit.  
  
-Entrer ! Dit la voix de Dumbledore de l'autre coter de la porte. Remus entras et Dumbledore se levas !  
  
-Maintenant viens Remus. Ils quittèrent tout les deux le bureau et marchas vers l'infirmerie. Remus aperçu ses trois amis et s'en allais vers la tour Gryfondor. James aperçu Remus et lui fit un signe de la main au quel Remus répondit.  
  
-Mrs Zandra ? Demanda Dumbledore arriver a l'infirmerie.  
  
-Bonjour Mr le directeur ! Bonsoir Remus ! Viens maintenant ! souhaitez vous nous accompagner professeur ?  
  
-Non ! allez y ! Et n'oubli pas la règle Remus ! Remus lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Lui et Mrs Zandra se dirigeas vers le hall. Remus remarqua James, Sirius et Peter qui descendaient les escaliers. Remus ne les regardas pas et sortit dans le parc, tout deux pris le chemin du saule cogneur.  
  
-Je dois te laisser ici Remus, dit Mrs Zandra, entre ! Dit t'elle en toucha le tronc de l'arbre avec une branche. Remus levas les yeux vers le ciel, la lune étais pleine mais elle étais cacher par un nuage. Le nuage bougeas soudain libérant la lune ! Remus donc le visage commenças a se tordre de douleur commenças ça métamorphose en loup-garou. Mrs Zandra poussa un hurlement et poussa Remus dans le trou de l'arbre ! Remus devenu moitié loup se jetas dans l'ouverture. Mrs Zandra rentras au château, elle passa devant James, Sirius et Peter qui s'étaient cacher en dessous de la cape d'invisibilité de James, ils avaient tout vu, ils avaient vu leur ami se transformer en une bête féroce. Pendant ce temps Remus finit sa métamorphose et couras le long du tunnel juste qu'a la cabane hurlante ou il hurlas la lune ! Au bout d'un moment, Remus se couchas fatiguer par la vengeance qu'il avait fait au mobilier de cette maison abandonner. Il se couchas sur le sol, ses yeux fixer sur la porte comme si il attendait quelqu'un. Lorsque le soleil se levas, Remus se réveillas, il étais redevenu lui-même, un garçons fatiguer. Il regardas les dommage qu'il avait fait, puis il ouvrit la porte et rentras au château. Personne n'étais encore lever, Remus se dirigeas vers l'infirmerie. Il saignait !  
  
-Mrs Zandra ! réveillez vous s'il vous plait !  
  
-Remus ? Que fais tu ici ?  
  
-Je me suis réveiller, et je suis venu ici car je suis blesser ! Il montras son bras droit d'ou coulait son sang qu'il avait fait couler durant la nuit ! Mrs Zandra s'occupas de le soigner, lorsque qu'il fut soigner, il remercia Mrs Zandra et s'en allas a la grande salle pour déjeuner. A la table des Gryfondor, il n'y avait que James, Sirius et Peter. James le regardas d'un air grave. Remus s'assis a ses coter. James pris la parole.  
  
-Nous t'avons vu hier, nous étions sous la cape ! Remus regardas James, les larmes lui montais aux yeux, ils l'avaient vu, mais pourquoi ils lui parlais encore ?  
  
-Vous m'avez vu ? dit Remus au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Oui ! Dit Sirius.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu pleurais vendredi, et c'est pour ça que tu disparaissait a chaque pleine lune, je l'avait remarquer oui Remus mais pourquoi me la tu pas dit ? Demandas James, qui ne cessait de fixer droit dans les yeux Remus.  
  
-j'ai voulu te le dire vendredi mais Sirius ma interrompu et oui c'est pour ça. Dit Remus en baissant la tête, j'imagine que vous allez me laisser tombé ? Reprit t'il Les trois s'amis échangeas un regard et James reprit la parole.  
  
-Remus ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu te souvient quand on s'est rencontrer tous les 4 ?  
  
-Oui. c'étais l'année passer !  
  
-Oui. Et tu te souvient ce qu'on s'avais dit dans le Poudlard Express a la fin de l'année dernière ? En effet Remus s'en souvenait. Juste avant que le train s'arrête, ils avaient mis leur baguette ensemble comme des épées et s'étais promis que jamais ils allais cesser d'être amis, sauf si l'un d'eux se joint au seigneur des ténèbres qui est absolument absurde avaient t'ils tous dit.  
  
-Oui. ! Finit par dire Remus.  
  
-Tu voit ? Nous on tien notre parole, on te laisseras pas tombé ! Remus levas la tète, il regardas alternativement ses trois amis. Et il finit par leur sourire, au quel tous répondit. Et ils commenças a manger au moment ou les autre élèves de Poudlard entrais dans la grande salle.  
  
C'étais un très beau dimanche de mai, le dernier du mois. La plupart des élèves allais a Pré-Au-Lard pour la dernière fois de l'année. Remus et Sirius allait également a Pré-Au-Lard pendant que James et Peter, qui avait dit qu'ils avait quelque chose a faire, ils restent donc a Poudlard.  
  
La journée étais parfaite pour une promenade a Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
Remus et Sirius entrait d'une boutique a l'autre et achetas tout plein de chose pour James et Peter. Ils passa devant la cabane hurlante, Remus la fixa d'un air abasourdit, il pensais a la nuit qu'il venait de vivre a l'intérieur de ces mur a l'allure froid. Enfin lorsque le soleil se couchas, les deux garçons rentras a l'école. Sirius levas la tête et regardas le ciel. Il se figeas sur place, Remus levas la tête lui aussi, la pleine lune reflétais dans ses yeux, puis soudain son visage se tordit de douleur, il commençais a se métamorphoser en loup-garou. Il poussas Sirius avant que ses mains se transforme en pattes, il pris la fuite dans la foret interdite, il courais le plus vite qu'il pouvais. Il s'arrêtas et hurlas la lune comme chaque pleine lune. Il se demandais si Sirius c'étais mis a sa poursuite ou si il étais rester la. Il se couchas et son regard se portas sur un chat qui se promenait pas très loin de lui. Son instinct de loup lui disait, mange le chat , mais ça partit humaine lui disait, laisse le partir. Le chat marcha droit vers lui, Remus se cachas dans l'herbe, le chat passa a coter de lui, et d'un bond Remus sautas sur le chat lui cassas le cou et commenças a le dévorer férocement. Le poil du chat volas tout autour de lui, soudain Remus relevas la tête, le sang coulais de sa bouche a moitié fermer, Remus avait entendu du bruit. C'était une licorne qui passait, elle semblais furieuse. Elle fonçais droit sur Remus. Il la regardas foncer sur lui. La licorne s'arrêtas devant lui, elle semblais le défier, Remus se levas et couru vers l'école. Il étais a présent rendu a la lisière de la foret, Remus restas cacher derrière les buissons. Il voyais la, Sirius racontais a James et Peter que Remus étais dans la foret sous la forme d'un loup. Remus sortit de sa cachette et marchas doucement vers ses trois amis. Il n'avais plus la en lui une seule trace humaine. Sirius sursautas en l'apercevant.  
  
-James ! Murmuras t'il.  
  
-Quoi ? Dit James d'un ton beaucoup plus fort. Ce qui fit énerver le loup.  
  
-La, Remus. ! Dit Sirius le doigt pointer en avant de lui. James ce retournas et sur ce, le loup sautas d'un bond sur la poitrine de James, il s'apprêtais a lui casser le cou comme il l'avait fais au chat, mais ses yeux fixais ceux de James. James ne se débattais pas, il acceptais ce que le loup s'apprêtais a lui faire, ce que son ami allait lui faire, le tuer.  
  
-Remus. s'il te plait. murmuras James. Remus fermas les yeux, puis il les ouvras, il étais toujours sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait toujours compris, celui qui l'avait toujours aider. Il regardas sur ça gauche, la se tenait Sirius, il avait l'air horrifier et n'osait pas bouger, plus loin assis par terre, Peter le visage livide attendais. Remus ramenas son regard sur James, puis doucement tout doucement il se couchas et posas sa tête a coter de celle de James. Il soupiras longuement et James lui flattas la tête, sa main revenait sans cesse sur la tête de Remus, qui ne percevais aucune peur dans la tête de James, il semblais calme, aussi calme que lorsqu'il avait attraper le vif d'or a la dernière partie de Quidditch. Sirius se couchas sur le dos a coter de James et Remus, Peter fit de même. La nuit semblais douce et calme, Remus ressentais même de la culpabilité en vers le chat qu'il avait dévorer. Il étais coucher sur James et semblais le protéger de tout. Le soleil commenças a se lever lorsque Remus se décidas enfin a se lever, lorsque qu'il fut debout le soleil avait apparut tout en entier et Remus reprenait sa forme humaine.  
  
  
  
  
  
De long long long chapitre !!!!!! c cute en ???? tout cas !! il y a 6chapitre elle est terminer !!! Vite vite je veux des review !! 


End file.
